


Hamilkids Text AU

by antisocialpizzq



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Crack, Other, idk why i made this, text au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocialpizzq/pseuds/antisocialpizzq
Summary: It's the kids of the Revolutionary Gen with texting.





	

**GirlHamilton** added **GayHamilton** , **JCHamilton** , **KmsHamilton** , **Francesisgay** , **Georgesisgay** , **TheoBurr** , **ChildofTJeffs** , to ‘ **ThisGenerationofKids** ’

  
**GirlHamilton** : can we use this chat to complain abt our parents

  
**GayHamilton** : yes

  
**JCHamilton** : yes

  
**JCHamilton** : also what did dad do now. Is he being gay with John

  
**ChildofTJeffs** : yes

  
**ChildofTJeffs** : @JCHamilton no Alex is arguing with my dad in the middle of the street

  
**TheoBurr** : lol yes

  
**TheoBurr** : shit now my dad has entered the debate. he won't give his opinion I can now see why everyone hates him

  
**KmsHamilton** : yes

  
**KmsHamilton** : can I be picked up from chess team or is dad gonna fight Thomas all day

  
**Francesisgay** : yes

  
**Francesisgay** : now do you see why I love not being in your country

  
**Georgesisgay** : yes to both

>   
>  **Georgesisgay** : now my dad is backing up Angie's dad. They're getting really close. I smell the sexual tension

  
**GirlHamilton** : if we go now to pick up James, do you think they'll notice and then they can work out their ‘issue’

  
**Georgesisgay** : LETS BOLT

  
**ChildofTJeffs** : @GirlHamilton @Georgesisgay now your dads are making out in the middle of the street and my and @TheoBurr’s dads look like they're abt to join

  
**TheoBurr** : fuck they've joined in

  
**TheoBurr** : @ChildofTJeffs you wanna go get some Starbucks

  
**ChildofTJeffs** : hell yeah I do


End file.
